The Future is Behind Us
by Gomin
Summary: Turning into the enemy you were fighting was never part of the plan. But being undead can't be all that bad, right? [FE:A from a Risen's point of view.]


Gasping, he clutched his arm, the heavy tome he was carrying hitting the ground with a thump. Scrambling backwards, he flung spell after spell at the advancing Risen, but without his tome, the attacks were too weak to hold off the pack slowly closing in on him.

Around him the sounds of battle constantly rose, the clang of steel on steel and the whistling of arrows punctuating every passing second. Though units fought all around him, there was no one he could turn to for help. Distracted, it was only at the last second that he noticed an incoming wave of green. Throwing his arm up, he only succeeded in partially blocking the wind spell. The attack hit its mark, and he grit his teeth to keep from crying out. He'd lost the use of his already mangled arm, and the pain surging through his chest brought him to his knees.

Gripping the fabric, he could already feel the blood from the wound seeping through his robes and matting his glove. Everything was put into pure clarity as one of the Risen swung the flat of its sword against the side of his head. Mind ringing, he was free pain for a blissful second before heavily landing on the ground. He lay for a moment, the agony keeping him from moving before his eyes began to lose focus. The glowing red eyes of the Risen glared back at him before growing blurry. Fading in and out of coherence, he desperately clawed forward, trying to stand back up. But the effort was too much.

Collapsing, he lay on the earth, churned from the battle that had been raging on it for hours. "I don't want to die." The cracked whisper left his lips, the last thought he had before darkness embraced him.

* * *

Falling. He was falling. A ring of blue light approached him. Was this death? The light called him forward, and reaching out, he grew closer. Passing through the cool barrier, he expected silence, but as soon as he passed through, the roar of battle met his ears.

Nothing had changed. He'd left one battlefield for another. Only this time, he was suspended high above the treetops. His limbs churned the empty air for a moment before he unceremoniously fell to the ground. His back met the earth for a second time and his head connected solidly with the hard packed floor. Before he had time to process anything else he was out cold.

* * *

Groaning, he struggled to open his eyes. Rubbing the weariness from himself, he ran his hand across his face. As his surroundings grew clear, he almost let out a cry of terror.

Around him was a company of Risen, milling around, preparing to set out. He took a shuddering breath, scrambling up and backing away quickly. His back hit a solid wall, and one whirling around he saw the gnarled face of a towering Risen. Mouth gaping, no noise came out, and he bolted in the other direction.

Tearing through the brush, his feet pounded against the forest floor. He broke through a line of trees and dared a glance back. No one was pursuing him. And it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't out of breath. He, who if memory served, had been mortally wounded. The battle was fresh in his mind, but trying to call back anything farther only brought a dull ache.

Panic rose. Who was he? Where was he? He couldn't even remember what he looked like. Wildly whipping around, the sound of a coursing river greeted him, and he hurried towards the bank. In the dark, he misstepped and found himself calf deep in the icy water. Ignoring the cold, he peered into the rippling water, willing himself to be able to see his reflection. Anything to jog his memory. But before the surface settled, a brilliant red gaze peered back at him. His breath caught in his throat, and as the water become a mirror beneath him, a pair of red eyes unblinkingly looked back at him. "This is impossible."

* * *

AN: I remember reading somewhere that you don't have to be dead to be turned into a Risen. So what if you happened to be only half dead and from the future? I think it would be interesting to see things from their point of view. Thoughts? And thanks for reading!


End file.
